My Brother I love you
by Koichiro Alita
Summary: Ha? ternyata Rin suka sama Len! Gimana ya? Apa Rin akan mengungkapkan perasaanya atau menyimpannya?


_Hi! Ini fanficQ yang kesekian kalinya__, kali ini tokoh utamanya adalah Twins Kagamine (Len K. dan Rin K.)._

Disclaimer : VOCALOID by Yamaha©

Genre : Romance/Drama

Main Characters : Twins Kagamine (Rin K dan Len K)

Summary : Rin K yang bingung dengan perasaan Sayang sebagai kakak adik atau kekasih terhadap Len K. Apakah dia akan menyatakan perasaanya, atau menyimpan hingga ajal menjemputnya? Yuk, kita baca….

** Antara Saudara atau Kekasih**

POV Rin :

Aku sangat tidak mengerti sekali dengan ini, rasa yang tak biasa ku alami ketika ku pegang tangannya, ku tatap matanya, ku dengar suaranya, jantungku berdegup kencang. Entahlah, inikah yang dinamakan Cinta atau apa ya…?

Tapi, kalau ini Cinta? Aah, tidak mungkin aku 'kan kembarannya Len. Mau jadi apa nanti kalau aku menikah dengan saudara kandungku sendiri.

Keesokan harinya Rin an Len seperti biasa pergi ke sekolah dengan sepeda tandem peninggalan ayah mereka.

"Tahu tidak, Len. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bahagia sekali, seperti ada suatu elemen yang menghipnotisku," ujar Rin dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"He he, ada-ada saja dirimu itu, pakai istilah fisika pula. Ya deh, terserah kakak mau seneng, sedih, cemberut, dkk pun tak apa, yang penting kakak selalu ada untukku, " balas Len dengan nada manis.

"Apa? Len berbicara seperti itu? Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku semakin _melting down_ kepadanya? Selain itu detak jantungku berdegup sangat kencang," batin Rin seolah tak percaya.

"Len, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" pinta Rin.

"Ya, apa sih yang nggak buat kakakku ini," jawab Len.

"Kamu, ka..kamu masih suka nggak sih sama Miku?" Tanya Rin dengan hati-hati.

"Oh, itu. Ya, bagaimana lagi ya, dikata suka ya nggak terlalu sih, dikata nggak suka ya boong, jadi serba salahlah kak. Lagi pula percuma aja aku suka, dia 'kan sudah tunangan," jawab Len dengan nada sebal karena harus mengingat Miku lagi.

"Loh, bukannya dibatalin ya? Kan orangtuanya mereka nggak setuju karena perbedaan prinsip orang tua mereka," sujar Rin.

"Yang benar? Batal? Wah, berarti masih ada kesempatanku untuk mencuri hatinya. Hore….Asiik!" girang Len dengan expressi tanpa dosa.

"Oh, ternyata dia masih menyimpan harapan pada gadis biru tosca itu. Loh, tapi kenapa? Bukannya itu hak Len ya? Kenapa aku yang sewot sih?" batin Rin dalam hatinya.

"Ya Tuhan. Bantulah aku untuk mencari tahu apa yang ada dalam hatiku? Bantulah aku mencari tahu rasa yang menyiksa lahir batinku ini," Rin memanjatkan do'a sebelum tidur.

Malam itu Rin bermimpi mencium bibir Len tanpa sengaja dan menimbulkan rasa-rasa yang tak biasa antara mereka berdua.

Ternyata, Len juga bermimpi sama dengan kakaknya. Pertanda apakah itu?

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah Len menceritakan mimpinya pada Rin, "Kak, tahu nggak sih? Kemarin tuh, aku mimpi, bibirku yang merah merona ini nih, nggak sengaja kecium sama bibir pink-mu itu kak.

"Loh, Len. Sama donk, aku juga mimpi seperti itu. Pertanda apa ya?" ujar Rin tak percaya.

Menurut kepercayaan suku Vocaloid (emang ada ya?) apabila laki2 dan perempuan bermimpi sama dalam waktu yang sama pula, maka itu pertanda jodoh hidupnya. (emang ada ya? Geje bnget to).

"Apakah aku harus mengatakan perasaanku terlebih dahulu? TApi, itu tidaklah mungkin karena dia adalah saudaraku sendiri, yang selalu menemaniku setiap detikku," batin Rin dalam hati

Keesokan harinya, setelah pulang sekolah Rin mengajak Len jalan-jalan, " Len, bisakah kita berbicara dari hati ke hati?"

"Loh, emangnya aku nggak bicara dari hati selama ini?" jawab Len.

"Oke, oke, Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya… aku jatuh cinta sama kamu, Len. Aku suka kamu, aku saying kamu Len," ungkap Rin dengan nada yang gugup dan muka yang merah merona.

"Ka' Rin kamu serius?" Tanya Len tak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini Len.." jawab Rin meyakinkan.

"Ka', aku tidak bisa, kita ini saudara Ka', saudara satu ayah dan ibu, tidak mungkin kita menjalani hubungan layaknya laki2 dan perempuan. Itu tidak mungkin.." ujar Len.

"Ya, aku tahu, perasaan ini memang seharusnya tidak aku rasakan kepadamu. Maafkan aku Len, tapi aku sudah terlanjur, terlanjur suka," ujar Rin.

Sejak saat itu lah Rin tidak terlalu dekat lagi dengan Len. Karena Rin ingin melupakan Len dan hidup normal kembali bersama Soulmate- nya yaitu Len K.\

**AUTHOR** : _Koichiro Alita_

**Published** by _Koichiro Alita_


End file.
